Systems are known for monitoring the operation of a press that prints on a roll of paper. These systems typically include a number of sensors that detect tension of the paper at various positions along the press and the speed of the paper. The data from these sensors is collected so that a printout of the data can be obtained for a later review by an expert if problems occur in the operation of the press. Problems in press operation can be very costly. For example, if a break in the paper occurs during printing, the operation of the press must be shut down for a considerable amount of time. Further, the paper damaged by the break must be disposed of resulting in a considerable waste of resources. Due to a lack of information relating to the press room, the history of individual presses and the history of paper from individual suppliers, the press operator's ability to optimize quality, efficiency, and throughput of the press is very limited. Even if all of the relevant data could be available, only individuals with years of experience in all areas of the paper-making industry, as well as in the printing industry, are sufficiently knowledgeable to analyze the data to determine the cause of problems. These individuals are rare and not available for constant supervision of each press in a press room. Further, although off-line artificial intelligence systems have been known for use with a press to provide post-press operation diagnostics after a problem such as a break in the paper web occurs, such systems do not advise the operator prior to start up or during the operation of the press.